Flea-Bitten Ed
"Flea-Bitten Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed's allergies cause problems for Eddy's latest scam. Locations *Eddy's House *Rolf's House *The Lane *Playground *The Cul-de-Sac Plot Eddy comes up with his latest scam --"Eds' Pet Boutique"-- and what better place to do it than on Rolf's farm? However, everyone knows the Eds aren't professional pet groomers, and they're right. Edd constructs a conveyer belt for bathing Rolf's chickens, and Ed puts makeup on Beatrice, Rolf's cow. However, soon comes Rolf's rabbits, Mr. Bunny and Mrs. Bunny, and Edd and Eddy leave the job of cleaning them to Ed, the bunny-rabbit lover of the Eds. But Ed soon bloats to an enormous size, and is soon covered with big purple hives. Eddy and Edd decide to act as Ed's doctors and find out what is wrong with him. They soon come to a conclusion that Ed, much to his misfortune, is allergic to rabbits. Now all they need is a cure for Ed's hives, which they do with lotion. But soon, Mr. and Mrs. Bunny multiply quickly, until there are thousands of rabbits overrunning the Cul-De-Sac. Surprisingly, Jonny and Plank had foretold the event, and prepared for it. Quotes *'Eddy': "Rolf's got tons of stinky animals." Edd: "They're absolutely filthy!" Ed: "Yes I am!" Eds see his dirty animals while Rolf is making chicken shoes for his chickens *'Rolf': "Good-bye!" dips the hot iron chicken shoe into the water, creating steam in the background "Look here!" ---- *'Rolf': "You must be poking my eggplants! That would give me more time to watch the curd rise on the cheese of my grandfather's vats! Okay, Ed-Boys!" ---- *'Edd': "Eddy, Ed is showing strange symptoms. I'm concerned." Eddy: "I've been concerned about Ed since the first day I met him." completely bloats up into a hot air balloon and floats inside Eddy's garage ---- *'Ed': "I sneezed." growing purple hives all over his body "I'm mutating!" ---- *'Eddy': "Anything good on, Double D?" Edd: TV listings "Ooh. There's a documentary on mollusks." Ed: "Boring! How about 'Barf: Defender of the Bunion People'?" the kids yelling and screaming for help in the sea of bunnies Eddy: at the kids "Hey! Pipe down will you?! We're trying to watch TV here!" *'Kevin': "Hey dork!" *'Eddy': "Some people can be so inconsiderate." *'Sarah': "Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "We need to protect you from those allergies, Ed." Ed: holding him by his shirt "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care." ---- *'Ed': "Hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail. How's it look, Eddy?" nails Ed had in his mouth fell while he's upside down Eddy: "Ed, you put the sign on upside-down!" Ed: "No, I put the sign on the garage." Eddy: "Just flip it over, Ed." Ed: "Flip it? Got it!" Edd: "I think I'm ready to tackle anything with my finest arrangement of short and long, hard and soft hair brushes." D and Eddy hear a rumbling and seeing Ed flipped the garage over with the sign on it Ed: "I flipped it, Eddy!" Edd: "Well, I can read it." Eddy: "Ed's Pet Boutick is open for business!" ---- *'Edd': "Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing their multiplication tables!" Eddy: being poured down by a tidal wave of rabbits "Avalanche!" ---- *'Jonny': from a tidal wave of rabbits "I told you bunnies would take over the world! And they have! Luckily we prepared for this day, huh, Plank?" Kevin: the tidal wave of bunnies heading his way "What the-?!" to evade the bunny hazard coming his way but sinks into the sea of rabbits Trivia *While Eddy is yelling for Edd to stop blowing ice, although Ed is still big, his purple hives have disappeared. *When Edd was cutting the chicken's toe nails, the toe nails did not get any shorter. *When Ed is in the air thinking he is a pigeon, his eyes are much larger and closer together than usual. *When Eddy says, "In the neighborhood", the sun whistles. *When Edd is washing the chickens on the conveyor belt, the belt is moving in a stop and go pattern with manual power, but in the next scene, it is going in a non-stop pattern. In addition to that, when the conveyor belt is moving in the non stop pattern, Edd is nowhere near the controls in that situation. Most likely that Edd set the controls in an automatic position. *We learned in this episode that Ed is allergic to rabbits. *This is the very first appearance of Wilfred. *Nazz and the Kankers doesn't appear in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Rolf's bunnies. Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, or one of their offspring appears in "Keeping up with the Eds." *When Eddy was talking to Edd, his sunglasses disappear but when Edd boosts up Eddy, his sunglasses reappear. *Somehow the bunnies multiply from 2 to 5 or more! *Ed now learns not to go watch someone do personal privacy, especially if they're taking a shower. *It was not shown how the Eds brought the couch up to the roof, brought the T.V. up to the roof, bringing their selves up to the roof and have electricity up the roof for the T.V. when the cul-de-sac was flooded by a sea of rabbits. *Ed's strange rabbit allergy symptoms: #Bloat up body size #Sneezing #Itchiness #Growing purple hives all over the body #Inflation of body parts (hands, feet, eyes, nose) Gallery Flea Bitten Ed 015 0001.jpg|Victor Eyes.png|DON'T HURT ME EYES!!!! Vlcsnap-160339.png|Ed's allergic reaction to rabbits. File:Flea_bitten_Ed_0001.jpg|It's SOOOOOO heavy!. Video This clip was provided by plankwood2 on youtube. rDsHH0bN9QE Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed